


Our Happiest Moment

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Series: Carmen X Carlos Stories (The Book of Life) [2]
Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: F/M, Manolo is mentioned, Pregnancy, Pregnant fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: Carlos comes home from bullfighting to his heavily pregnant wife. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Carlos Sánchez/Carmen Sánchez
Series: Carmen X Carlos Stories (The Book of Life) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907212
Kudos: 2





	Our Happiest Moment

Carmen Sánchez was sitting on the parlor sofa. Her slender fingers crossed her belly as she rubbed it affectionately. Growing within her, a sweet baby boy, whom would be named Manolo. Well that’s what name, Carmen herself, picked out for her sweet little baby boy.

Carlos Sánchez was out bullfighting, as that was the Sánchez occupation. Carmen sadly shook her head as she softly said, “Hopefully, you don’t act like your father. How cute you would be if you inherited his hair style/color and eye color.”

Speaking of said man of the house, Carlos came in the door. His face bore a tired look. His mint green trajes de luches were covered slightly in blood. He sighed before taking off the short overcoat to his costume. He loosened his tie, and went into the parlor where Carmen was.

Immediately, his tired expression slid off his face and was replaced by an ecstatic expression. He half wanted to run to his wife but stopped himself and carried himself with dignity. Ecstatic expression still on his face, as he reached his wife.

Carmen Sánchez smiled gently grabbing her husband’s hand and guided his hand to her swollen abdomen. Carlos was extremely excited to get to feel his baby for the first time. Just then, a tiny foot poked the inside surface of Carmen’s abdomen. Carlos’s face lit up like a grave during Día de los Muertos. He immediately started talking to the baby in a cutesy manner.

Carmen found this endearing, as she pet Carlos’s black Sánchez curl as she inhaled his dusty scent from the bullring. She spotted the small spot of blood on his uniform. She sternly looked Carlos in the eyes and Carlos replied, “I can’t help it, I’m a Sánchez man!” His face was blushing in embarrassment. Carmen rolled her eyes and scoffed but continued to pet her husband’s hair.

Carlos Sánchez stood up, before he himself, plopped onto the plush parlor couch. He nuzzled his wife on the cheek, his Sánchez curl tickling her face. Carmen began to softly giggle, as she rested his hand on her swollen tummy.

One hand slowly draped over her shoulder, as Carlos Sánchez had officially started to relax. He took a deep breath as he leaned close to his beautiful wife as his eyelids slowly drooping down until he slightly started to snore. 

Just then Luís Sánchez opened the door with a bang, startling Carlos awake. 

“Ay, papá must you be so loud!” Carlos Sánchez complained to his white-haired father.

“Ay, mijo. Lo siento. I’m so tired.” Luis Sánchez stated completely collapsing into a plush chair next to the bookshelf.

“Aren’t we all.” Carmen joked.

Both Sánchez men burst into laughter at that and Carlos gave her a peck on the lips. 

It seemed like all was well in their world. But out there, a political storm, (Mexican Revolution) was brewing up something sinister.


End file.
